


Sharing Is Caring

by hexthejinx



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Meme Fills [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Blindfolds, Dark Derek, M/M, Mating Bond, Oblivious Stiles, Prostitution, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexthejinx/pseuds/hexthejinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he fucks Stiles for real. He has to, because if he insisted on the blindfold every time they have sex, Stiles would get suspicious. It’s not like it’s a hardship for him, oh no. He loves his mate’s body. The thing is, he loves it more when said body is at his disposal, handed over to others like a common good. He’s twisted and a terrible person and he simply <i>doesn’t care</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt can be found [here](http://tnw-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/4905.html?thread=629801#t629801).

Derek’s phone is set to silent so when the text comes, it makes no sound. He opens the message and scans the content quickly. He puts the phone back in his pocket and walks up to the bed, where Stiles is spread out. His arms are tied to the bed posts and there’s a thick piece of fabric covering his eyes. 

“Alright there, baby?” Derek asks, one of his hands stroking down Stiles’ cheek.

“Yeah,” Stiles pants out. He’s already flustered, even though Derek hasn’t done much to him yet. “Just need you inside, now. Please, Derek.”

Derek wonders briefly how that has to feel to him, the mating bond demanding to have his mate inside him, screaming to be claimed. He doesn’t know because he’s never experienced anything like that.

“Just a minute longer, baby. Let me just check if the front door is locked. I think I forgot to close it and you know I won’t be able to hear anything once I’m with you.”

“You always forget,” Stiles mumbles but it’s fond and there’s a small smile turning up the corners of his lips. Derek pecks them for a good measure and goes downstairs.

God, he really needs to come up with a better excuse.

He heads for the door but instead of locking it, he opens it wide. Peter’s already there and he slips inside as soon as he is allowed to. He smiles at Derek and goes straight for the stairs but Derek stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Money first,” he says in a hushed voice.

“My dear nephew,” Peter argues even as he pulls a wallet out of his pocket. “No discount for family members?”

Derek snorts. “Please. As if I ever treated you like my uncle.”

“What about loyal customers, then? It must be, what, a fifth time I’m here?”

Derek shrugs. “I don’t keep count. And price is price, no exceptions.”

“Okay, okay.” Peter fakes a put-upon sigh. “You’re so damn bossy sometimes.”

Derek does not grace the comment with a reply. He takes the offered bills and counts them quickly, ignoring the eyeroll his uncle directs in his way. He transfers the money to his own wallet and only then he indicates with a sweep of his arm that Peter is allowed to go upstairs.

Neither of them speaks once they’re in the bedroom but Stiles turns his head as soon as he hears the door opening.

“Derek?”

“Yeah.” The man nods at Peter who starts to undress, movements efficient but far from frantic. “God, Stiles. Do you have any idea how hot you look? Spread out like this, waiting for me?”

“I think you’ve made me wait long enough. Come on,” Stiles pushes his hips up and licks his lips. 

“No need to encourage me, I want it just as bad.” Derek glances at Peter and finally, he’s naked. Good, cause Derek isn’t good at talking like this for a long time.

They move together, no additional gesturing necessary, as they have the whole thing well practiced by now. Peter gets on the bed and kneels between Stiles’ outstretched legs. Derek stops close by on the side, careful to stay in line with Peter so his voice won’t come from an odd direction and suggest to Stiles that something is not right.

Derek watches as Peter runs his fingers down Stiles’ chest, bending down to suck at the nipple. Stiles arches into the older werewolf’s mouth, arms pulling against the restraints. “Yeah,” he breathes out. “Derek.”

Peter kisses a trail down Stiles stomach and licks along the lenght of his dick, causing the boy to moan loudly. Derek touches Peter’s shoulder, giving him a wordless warning. The other man frowns but still nods in agreement. When he reaches for the lube and squirts a glob of a translucent fluid onto his palm, Derek speaks again.

“I’m going to fuck you now, babe. So you won’t forget who do you belong to.”

“Like I ever would,” Stiles chuckles but it’s obvious that the words turn him on. He hums appreciatively when Peter slides the first finger in.

Derek keeps talking in the similar manner, murmuring the words he knows Stiles wants to hear. And not all of them are lies. Because it’s true, Stiles is his. Only maybe not in a way that it usually is between mates.

Derek has no idea why he is like that. Maybe something went wrong when he and Stiles were completing their mating bond or maybe he was always like that, only he didn’t know, because he didn’t have a mate before. Most werewolves get possessive about their mates, sometimes to extreme levels. Other people touching them, even completely platonically, it’s almost unbearable. The wolf inside them gets furious even at the mere scent of other people lingering on their mates. Derek is different, because Derek loves it. He loves watching other people fucking Stiles as Stiles trashes on the bed and cries out Derek’s name, oblivious to the fact that it’s not his boyfriend’s dick in his ass but someone else’s. It makes Derek feel powerful and it turns him on. The knowledge that his mate’s body is not longer his but that it belongs to Derek and the werewolf may give it to whoever he sees fit. Even his own uncle.

Said uncle is now balls-deep into Stiles, who has his legs spread the furthest he can, head tilted back, a string of expletives falling out from his mouth. Derek takes advantage of his distraction and unbuttons his pants, showing them past his hips and letting them fall to his ankles. He steps out of them and does the same with his underwear, until he’s able to wrap his hand around his cock, erected and already dripping.

His palm moves in the same rhythm as Peter’s hips and his hand on Stiles, mimicking his movements. 

“You feel so good, Stiles,” he says, watching Peter’s dick slipping in and out of the boy’s ass. “So tight.” He squeezes his fist harder and moans quietly.

He keeps a careful eye on Peter and he manages to come almost at the same time as the older werewolf. It doesn’t matter that much anyway; Peter keeps silent even throughout his orgasm, and Stiles is too lost in his head to pay attention to details.

“Mine, mine, mine,” Derek chants softly as he’s close to tumble over the edge and Stiles’ answering “Only yours.” is what helps him to made the final leap.

Peter pulls out of Stiles and kneels on the bed. Derek pants loudly on purpose, to conceal Peter’s labored breathing. The older werewolf doesn’t linger around, he knows the deal well. In the matter of a few moments he’s up and dressed, leaving the room without making a sound, though he stops for a second at the threshold to shoot his nephew a wide grin. Derek just rolls his eyes, refraining from flipping him off, barely. 

He stretches on the bed along Stiles and unties his hands, rubbing each wrist soothingly, before taking off the blindfold. Stiles smiles up at him, lazy and satisfied. Derek leans in to kiss him deeply. His fingers travel down until they reach the boy’s hole where Peter’s come is slowly drying off. He scoops a bit on his fingertip and smears it around the opening.

“What are you smiling about?” Stiles asks when their mouths separate. 

“Nothing. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

[][][]

Sometimes he fucks Stiles for real. He has to, because if he insisted on the blindfold every time they have sex, Stiles would get suspicious. It’s not like it’s a hardship for him, oh no. He loves his mate’s body. The thing is, he loves it more when said body is at his disposal, handed over to others like a common good. He’s twisted and a terrible person and he simply _doesn’t care_. 

Sometimes Stiles has his doubts. “It’s weird like sometimes I don’t get a stubble burn and sometimes it’s everywhere.”

“Hey, I’m trying to be careful,” Derek plays offended. “It’s not my fault that from time to time I fail.”

Stiles laughs. “Oh yeah? Whose fault is it then?”

“Yours, of course. You’re too delicious,” Derek says and pretends to bite Stiles’ neck, making his mate squeal and giggle.

On other days, Stiles notices how their mating bond doesn’t always seem satisfied. “I don’t know, dude. We have sex so often and yet I often feel like you need to claim me right here and right now or I’m going to go crazy.”

“Just my luck,” Derek sighs with great exaggeration. “From all the mates I could have I had to pick the one who’s insatiable. You’re going to wear me down one of these days.”

“Sure, like I’m going to believe you’re genuinely complaining about this. And hey, what “all the mates you could have”? Admit it, you’re head over heels for me!”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Derek teases and they laugh and bicker about it for the next half an hour.

Derek notices it too, his mating instinct being unsatisfied to the point that sometimes it hurts _physically_. But he’s not going to tell Stiles that the only thing that calms it down and settles the wolf is seeing Stiles getting fucked by a stranger. Oh no.

[][][]

They talked about it before, while setting the date and time, but Derek always likes to run through the rules with customers once again before the showdown. Better safe than sorry as they say. 

“You undress as fast and quiet as you can. No talking. No sounds at all, actually. If you start babbling or cursing during the final, I swear I’m going to rip-”

“Dude,” the guy protests, sounding slightly offended. “I’ve told you I have a perfect self-control. No need to admonish me like a little child.”

Derek chooses not to comment on the last remark. “You better. No kissing, or he’ll notice. You pay now and afterwards leave immediately. I’m going to be in the room the whole time and I’m going to talk at him quite a bit, don’t pay attention. Any questions?”

“So it’s true? Your boyfriend really thinks it’s you all the time?”

Derek nods.

“And he doesn’t find it weird, that you always want him to be blindfolded?”

The werewolf shrugs. “He thinks I’m kinky like that.”

The guy shakes in head, half in bewilderment and half in awe. “Man, that’s sick.”

“Nobody forces you to be here. You can leave now.”

“No, no! Sorry, man, I’ll shut up now.”

“Good choice,” Derek remarks dryly and takes the money the guy hands him over.

This time Stiles is not tied-up, sitting on bed cross-legged instead, though the blindfold is wrapped around his head again. When they enter, he leans back on his elbows and rolls his hips up obscenely. “Come on, Derek! Someone misses you!” he sing-songs, grinning widely. The guy’s eyes bulge as he tries not to laugh, but he doesn’t make any sound so Derek only gives him a warning look. “Let’s see if you’re so cocky when I have my way with you,” he says to Stiles.

“Haha, cocky,” Stiles giggles and Derek shakes his head fondly. How can someone be so childish and so shameless at the same time? While waiting for the guy to undress, he kisses Stiles, just because he can, and steps away again, proceeding to take off his own pants.

Guided by Derek’s gesture, the man settles on the bed with his back against the headboard, propped comfortably on the pillows. Derek sits in the properly aligned armchair, staying close to the bed again.

Stiles follows the rustling sounds and the movement of the mattress dipping, crawling over to the man and stroking his palm up his leg. Derek knows he can’t allow him too much exploration because the guy isn’t so muscled and well-build as the werewolf is. Some days he thinks he has to be more picky with the customers but then he’d have a very limited choice. Not many people are as sculpted as him and even less of them is interested in fucking oblivious strangers.

“Stiles,” he says. “I want you to prepare yourself for me. Want you to put on a good show.”

Stiles smirks in reply. “Oh, you’re gonna get it.”

Derek gestures to the customer and the other man is quick to understand what is expected from him. He reaches over to the nightstand and grabs a small bottle of lube Derek has prepared earlier. He hands it to Stiles, who squirts a generous amount into his palm and covers his long fingers with the thick liquid. He scoots back and sits with his legs wide, exposing his hole both to Derek and the stranger in front of him. Soon he is working the tip of the first finger inside, soft moans escaping his mouth as it goes deeper and deeper.

“Oh yes, babe,” Derek praises him. “So hot.”

True to his words, Stiles makes a great view while preparing himself. Derek should be used to this, having seen it so many times but it still makes the blood rush quicker in his veins. He’s a bit worried about the guy who watches Stiles with his mouth agape but thankfully, he’s remaining silent as he promised. Derek really doesn’t know what he would do if he somehow betrayed his presence. He always threatens with violence because it’s effective but he’s not very eager to perform a carnage in his own bedroom and he’d be still left with the issue of explaining everything to Stiles. Which, let’s face it, would be almost impossible to explain, and he certainly wouldn’t come out clean.

The man on the bed is watching Stiles hungrily as he practically fucks himself on his own three fingers, fisting his own cock slowly. He flickers his eyes to Derek, jerking his head in a ‘hurry up’ gesture. Derek takes it as his cue.

“Come on, baby, come here.”

“Yeah,” Stiles pants out, scrambling upright and moving quickly towards the person who he thinks is his mate. He kneels over the guy’s legs and feels around sloppily until he touches the man’s dick, already slick with lube. He aligns it against his entrance before taking a deep breath and slowly sinking on it.

“Ooooh yes,” he groans, throwing his head back. “So good, Derek.” He clutches at the man’s shoulders helplessly as he rolls his pelvis. The guy’s eyelids flutter with pleasure. He extends his arm, his hands hovering over Stiles’ hips as he glances to Derek for a permission. The werewolf nods and the guy grips Stiles’ hips forcefully. _This is going to leave bruises_ , Derek thinks and he can’t contain a loud moan at the thought.

The guy mostly allows Stiles to take the reins, which the young man gladly does. He fucks himself on the stranger’s cock vigorously, his own dick bobbing against his stomach with the momentum. Soon the only sounds in the room are Stiles’ quick breathing and rasped out curses, punctuated by rhythmical sound of skin slapping against skin. As usual, Derek jerks himself off to the view, tightening his fist whenever the man’s cock disappears in Stiles’ ass.

“You’re so tight, Stiles, yes…” 

Stiles doesn’t respond. He’s close, Derek can see it in a way a flush creeps along his chest and neck, how the muscles in his thighs quiver whenever he pushes himself up. “Come now, baby,” he encourages. “Do it for me.”

“Derek. Derek, Derek, Derek…” Stiles chants, and this is how he finally comes, with his mate’s name on his lips, head thrown back, one hand still clenching at the guy’s shoulder, the other gripping his own cock. The werewolf himself is close, but as much as he would like to get lost in the pleasure, he needs to keep an eye on the stranger. Luckily, the man is not far behind. He snaps his hips several time and comes inside Stiles, biting on his lip as he does.

Stiles bows forward, as if he wanted to slump against the man tiredly. Derek snaps out of his post-orgasm haze and reacts quickly, leaning out of the armchair and pushing Stiles in the opposite direction, causing him to fall down on the bed. The guy startles and lets out a surprised noise. It’s quiet but it’s enough for Derek to shoot him a dirty look. Luckily, it’s all he has to do about it because Stiles doesn’t seem to notice. 

“Hey, what?” he protests, indignant, and he lifts one arm like he’s going to take the blindfold off. Derek crawls over his body and presses his mouth to his mate’s in a passionate kiss. It turns out to be a good enough distraction as Stiles sighs into the kiss and weave his fingers into Derek’s thick hair, deepening the kiss even more. The werewolf bites lightly on his lower lip and uses his foot to nudge the man, still sitting on the bed behind him. The guy gets the clue and stands up to put his clothes on hastily. A few moments later he’s out of the room and going down the stairs. 

Derek does feel like making out some more, so he does, moving down to suck a mark on Stiles’ neck. Somewhere in the process Stiles loses the blindfold and when Derek finally looks up, he’s met with a pair of hazel eyes, satisfied and content.

“I’m so glad I have you,” Stiles says, smiling and stroking his hand along Derek’s cheek. “Best fuck ever. Best mate ever.”

Derek ducks his head, playing sheepish and using it to check out Stiles’ hips. Sure enough, there’s already a bruise blossoming from the fierce grip the guy had on them. Derek inches a bit lower until he can place a kiss over the mark.

“Yeah,” he whispers against the warm skin of his mate. “You have no idea.”

[][][]

A week later Derek comes home to find Stiles sitting on the couch, his laptop propped on his knees. 

“Hi,” he says, taking a seat next to him and brushing his mouth along Stiles’ temple. “What are you up to?”

“Not much. I’m trying to clean up my wishlist a bit, look how long it is! I need to delete some of these, it’s not like I can afford that stuff anyway.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Derek says, a slow smile quirking up the corners of his lips. “We can arrange something for an item or too.”

“We can?” Stiles perks up hopefully.

“Have you forgotten that you’re mated to a pretty loaded wolf?”

“Oh.” Stiles visibly deflates. “This is your money, Derek. I can’t spend your inheritance on my whims, it’s not right.”

“Nonsense,” Derek opposes. “We’re mates and we live together, it’s like we’re married anyway. And if I want to get my mate something, I’m going to do it, simple as that. Let me spoil you sometimes, Stiles.”

Stiles answering smile is wide and happy. “Thank you!” He wraps his arms around Derek, hugging him tightly and burying his face in the crook of the werewolf's neck. 

Derek hugs back and doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t confess that his trust fund is running low and that Derek only uses it to pay the rent nowadays. Doesn’t explain how his main source of income is selling out Stiles’ body without his knowledge. Doesn’t admit that he makes so much that those things he sometimes buys for Stiles so generously are but trinkets comparing to the sums expanding his wallet every week.

It’s better this way.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://hexthejinx.tumblr.com)!


End file.
